For You
by Ladyoflalaland
Summary: Gir gives Gaz a flower. Oneshot GAGF


_A/N: My first (and probably only) IZ fic, written for my wonderful little sister. I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism (I especially want to know if I keep them in character or not) or just a nice review! _

It was, Gaz thought as she blasted killer zombie-unicorns to a pulp, a nice day. The sun was definitely not shining on Skool, the other children were screaming – it was annoying, sure – but at least they weren't laughing, and her moronic brother, Dib, was nowhere to be seen. Although, as the game's music softened, she could hear him yelling something from the other side of the Skool. At least he was still alive. Couldn't let him die, now, could she? Gaz turned back up her Game Slave 2's volume and continued pulverizing zombie-unicorn hybrids.

Pow Pow! Deedly Deedly Doo Doo! Gaz was hitting the buttons expertly. Kill a zombie unicorn, kill a pig, kill a… CRASH! Gaz looked up, briefly; something metallic had hit the ground close to her feet. Great. It probably belonged to Zim or something. Without glancing down, she went to hit the PAUSE button, only to find _something_ else on the Game Slave's screen. Slowly, she looked down…

A flower – pretty, pink, cheerful. Gaz started at it in disgust through squinted eyes. Quickly, as if it burned her, she picked it up and tossed it away. She expected it to hit the asphalt, pedals breaking and falling off, instead a little black hand… no, paw thing… grabbed it before it reached the ground.

"Awww…" its high-pitched voice whined, "But I _liked_ the little flower. I liked it sooo muuuccchhh."

Gaz raised one eyebrow. Nice. Zim's insane robot was giving her gifts.

"I was gonna introduce my flower to the scary lady! I was gonna make them friieeeennnddds." GIR continued to whine. Just when Gaz finally thought he would stop screeching, the little robot turned around and saw a whole _field_ of flowers.

With a cry of joy, GIR leaped into the air, somersaulted, and landed in the middle of the flowers. Gaz watched with mild disdain and slight confusion on how the field of flowers seemed to magically materialize.

"That should keep him busy for a while," she mumbled to herself, turning back to her game.

But, it was a matter of seconds before _yet another _flower was thrust into her face and then not an instant later before GIR's doggy head thrust into her face.

"Heellloooo, scary lady! I want you to meet my flower! We're gonna be friends; we're gonna be friends; we're gonna be friends!" GIR sang, pitching his voice lower every time he repeated 'we're gonna be friends.'

Gaz scowled, "go away."

"NOT WITHOUT SOME HUGS!" GIR shrieked in her ear.

Gaz felt like she was going to be sick, "Absolutely not."

"Absolutely YES!" GIR chimed.

"No."

"YESSIREE!" Gir attached himself to her head and stuck his tongue out of his doggy suit, "See, aww… I knew you were gonna give me one, yalittlesillylady!"

Gaz allowed the robot to hug her, "fine, great. Now, go away!"

For a second, it looked like GIR was going to argue. But, much to her surprise, he spun around and walked off. Gaz turned back to her game, glad that THAT was over…

***

Later that night, as Gaz tried to color a picture of a smiley face, Dib burst through the door.

"I think I've got it!" He yelled triumphantly, "Now, no one will ever again doubt me. ME. They will sing praised to DIB, the protector of the UNIVERSE! I ROCK!" He started to dance around the room.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "I _really_ don't care, so spare me the…" as she looked up at her brother standing in the open doorway, something _flew_ into the house. Dib ignored it and continued running around ranting. It blew across Gaz's page. It. A Flower. She squinted outside again and thought she saw two large, glowing blue eyes looking at her for a second. Slowly, as if afraid it would burn her, she picked it up.

"And then he said – hey!?" Dib stopped short, looking at his sister, "Where'd you get _that_?"

Gaz's eyes widened for a moment, "would you believe me if I said 'a friend?'"


End file.
